Shinobi Want To Break
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Kelompok yang selalu dikucilkan, dipandang rendah, dan diremehkan. Tiba saatnya mereka 'Mematahkan' semua itu. Fic ini ditulis oleh Aku Bukan Siapa-siapa.
1. Issei vs Boruto

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.W.A.B (Shinobi Want to Break)**

 **Author: Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa**

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Comedy**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: Kelompok yang selalu dikucilkan, dipandang rendah, dan diremehkan. Tiba saatnya mereka 'Mematahkan' semua itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Terdapat bahasa kasar ala Amerika. Harap jangan ditiru ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Issei vs Boruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuoh Academy adalah sebuah akademi yang dikhususkan untuk para makhluk yang ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan (layaknya di film Sky High). Berbagai macam makhluk dari ras manapun diterima di sini, entah itu iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, manusia, youkai, juga yang half-blood. Di sekolah ini yang paling dihormati adalah mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat, sementara yang mempunyai otak jenius ada di bawahnya, lalu yang ketiga adalah mereka yang tak berbakat ada di paling bawah, ya seperti hukum rimba.

Pembagian divisi di sini pun didasarkan pada jenis ras. Jika salah satu siswa dari ras iblis, dia bisa masuk ke divisi khusus iblis seperti Devil Knight, Devil Warrior, Devil Wizard, dan lainnya. Demikian pula dengan ras yang lain. Divisi Human Knight, Human Wizard, dan seterusnya. Namun ada satu divisi yang hanya berisi para manusia biasa, yaitu Divisi Shinobi. Divisi yang mengandalkan kemampuan _**'Stealth Kill**_ '. Mirip dengan Assasin yang bergerak dalam bayangan dan menyelinap tanpa ketahuan, sejauh ini hanya itu kemampuan Shinobi yang diketahui oleh mereka. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menunjukkannya, dan selalu kalah dalam latihan maupun turnamen resmi. Itu karena pemimpin dari seluruh Shinobi saat ini, Uzumaki Naruto, menyuruh para shinobi untuk menyembunyikan kekuatannya hingga saat yang tepat. Itu bermaksud apakah penghuni dunia yang mereka datangi ini hanya menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja, ya seperti kebanyakan film superhero, yang mana di kehidupan biasa mereka seperti tikus kecil, tapi ketika beraksi mereka ibarat singa yang marah akibat tidurnya diganggu. Untuk itu mereka para Shinobi dipandang rendah di sini.

Para shinobi muncul sejak 2 tahun yang lalu akibat kerusakan distorsi ruang dan waktu di dunia mereka. Mengakibatkan hampir seluruh wilayah mereka terhisap oleh lubang dimensi, satu-satunya wilayah yang selamat di dunia mereka adalah Hutan Kematian, tapi tak lama kemudian hutan itu juga terhisap bersama para Shinobi yang ada di sana. Hutan Kematian kini berada di perhutanan Kuoh, kota tempat Hero Academy berada. Agak rumit menjelaskannya, tapi ini garis waktu yang membingungkan. McAvoy atau Stewart? Kurasa keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di Kuoh Academy pagi ini tampak seperti biasa, ramai oleh para siswa yang berlalu lalang di halaman sekolah bergaya Eropa ini. Di depan gerbang sekolah terlihat seorang siswa berambut pirang ahoge dengan dua whisker di pipi berjalan masuk ke gerbang bersama siswa yang seumuran dirinya, pemuda berambut hitam nanas dengan mata malas yang lebar.

"Lagi-lagi seperti biasanya, benarkan Shikadai?" tanya si rambut pirang tengah memakan Yakisoba pada si rambut nanas yang bernama Shikadai.

"Kau benar Boruto. Mendokusei~"

"Kau siap untuk yang berikutnya?" tanya Shikamaru menyambung jawabannya yang tadi.

"Kapanpun, aku bertaruh jika kau bisa mengerjai mereka, aku akan membiarkan Rias Gremory menghisap kemaluanku," Jawab Boruto dengan aksen ala gangster Amerika.

"Kata-katamu penuh dengan hal-hal sialan, Boruto."

Terdengarlah komentar-komentar orang-orang yang ada di halaman depan Akademi tersebut.

"Hei, lihat itu anggota Divisi Shinobi yang lemah itu!"

"Divisi mereka memang lemah, jadi buat apa kau mengatakannya lagi?"

"Aku 'kan hanya berkata. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Pssst... Jangan keras-keras nanti mereka mendengarnya."

"Kembali seperti biasa. Shikadai, your turn," ujar Boruto kala mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa yang menyindir mereka.

"Mendokusei na~" bayangan Shikadai bergerak memanjang menuju bagian belakang bayangan salah satu siswa yang tadi membicarakan mereka. Tangan siswa tersebut yang memegang es krim tiba-tiba bergerak menumpahkannya ke seragam temannya. Lantas siswa yang menumpahkan es krim tadi terkejut, sementara yang menjadi korban menjadi marah akibat perbuatan temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?! Seragamku jadi kotor!"

"Ma-maaf. Ti-tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak sendiri."

"Persetan dengan itu. Holy Sword!"

"Uaaaah...!"

KRIIING...

Bel masuk kelas berdering. Tiba waktunya para murid akademi untuk memulai pembelajaran mereka. Tampak berbagai macam ekspresi tercetak di wajah mereka kala mendengar bel tadi, ada yang semangat, tak bergairah hidup ibarat tak pernah bercinta selama 102 tahun, oh angka 102? Ya, itu adalah angka Detroit City, Amerika Serikat, dan ekspesi biasa saja.

Di kelas Boruto dan Shikadai kini banyak murid yang mulai menduduki bangku masing-masing, membully lewat surat, atau membicarakan malam minggu mereka yang akan pergi ke tempat diskotik yang penuh dengan seksi-seksi. Ya, hal yang wajar sembari menunggu sensei datang.

"Ohayou Boruto, Shikadai!" sapa seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata aquamarine dengan rambut pirang keputihan.

"Ohayou, Inojin!" balas mereka berdua pada pemuda pucat tadi yang bernama Inojin.

Setelah itu, Boru-Shika menduduki bangku mereka yang berdekatan dengan bangku Inojin. Inojin adalah sahabat dari Boruto dan Shikadai, dia juga seorang shinobi, kemampuan spesial Inojin adalah menggambar sesuatu yang dapat menjadi kenyataan. Namun Inojin dipandang rendah karena hanya mampu menggambar sesuatu yang kecil, seperti tikus atau ular, tetapi sebenarnya Inojin mampu lebih dari itu.

Tentang Boruto dan Shikadai, mereka juga seorang shinobi, Uzumaki Boruto adalah anak dari shinobi terkuat di dunia, Uzumaki Naruto dan putri Byakugan klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata, kemampuan spesialnya adalah mata Tenseigan di sebelah kanan kekuatan senjutsu, serta partnernya yang juga merupakan partner ayahnya. Kurama, tapi hanya setengah dari kekuatan aslinya, setengahnya lagi ada pada Naruto.

Sementara untuk Nara Shikadai, ia adalah anak dari Shinobi tercerdas di dunia, Nara Shikamaru, dan Kunoichi dari Sunagakure, Temari. Kemampuannya adalah otak yang jenius dan mengendalikan bayangan.

Sebenarnya ada juga shinobi-shinobi yang lainnya, seperti teman perempuan Boruto, Uchiha Sarada, pemilik mata Sharingan, Hacker yang ahli genjutsu, Denki. Hybrid manusia-ular, Mitsuki. Serta seorang master taijutsu bernama Metal Lee dan masih banyak lagi.

BRAK!

"Hei, Uzumaki. Aku sedang ingin menendang bokong seseorang. Aku menantangmu!" tiba-tiba meja Boruto digebrak oleh seorang siswa berambut cokelat ala Captain Tsubasa, seluruh perhatian kelas terarah pada asal suara, dia adalah Hyoudou Issei, iblis pemegang Sacred Gear Longinus, Boosted Gear yang berisi jiwa Naga Surgawi, Sekiryuutei Ddraig serta mempunyai libido yang tinggi. Karena kekuatannya, banyak siswa-siswi yang menghormatinya.

Dia iblis di bawah naungan klan iblis Gremory. Dia menjadi iblis karena dengan mudahnya ia tergoda akan tawaran dari pewaris klan Gremory, yaitu tawaran mendirikan Harem jika berhasil menjadi iblis kelas atas. Tawaran yang menggiurkan bagi pemilik libido yang tak biasa.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung Issei. Pergilah!" balas Boruto dengan malas.

Wajah Shikadai dan Metal mengeras dan hanya mendecih mendengar tantangan Issei.

"Heh? Apa kau takut pada Sekiryuutei ini? Sehingga membuatmu enggan bertarung," ucap Issei dengan pandangan sinis dan meremehkan seraya menaikkan kakinya di meja.

Shikadai mengepal tangannya. Sarada langsung maju menghadang Issei.

"Sekiryuutei-sama, kuperintahkan kau untuk kembali ke tempatmu sekarang!" perintah Sarada selaku ketua kelas sembari mengatur kacamatanya.

Issei tertawa ringan mendengarnya, pandangan remehnya beralih pada Sarada yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari pandanganku atau aku akan menidurimu, jalang!"

Shikadai, Boruto, Metal, Denki, Mitsuki, dan Inojin mengeras. Boruto tiba-tiba berdiri kemudian menghadang Issei.

"Dengar ini, libido tingkat dewa. Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi jika kau menghina teman-temanku. Saat itulah aku marah!" mata Boruto larut dalam amarah kala mengancam Issei.

Yang diancam hanya tertawa lebar menanggapi ancaman Boruto.

"Kau mengancamku, Uzumaki? Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kalian shinobi hanyalah Divisi rendahan di sekolah ini. Kalian semua lemah!"

"Denki, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tak menjawab perkataan Issei, Boruto meminta pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir kedepan dan berkacamata di belakangnya.

Denki kemudian mengotak-atik laptopnya. Sesaat kemudian, pintu otomatis kelas tertutup sendiri, CCTV pun mengeluarkan percikan listrik.

"Selesai!"

"Yosh. Arigatou, Denki!"

"Kalian menepilah. Jangan sampai kalian kena pukul!" perintah Metal pada murid-murid yang lain. Setelah itu, Boruto berdiri berhadapan dengan sang Sekiryuutei. Sebelum bertarung, mereka saling melempar ejekan.

"Menyerahlah, Uzumaki! Kau tidak akan sanggup menghadapi ketangguhan dari Sekiryuutei ini!" Issei dengan rasa bangga tingginya menunjuk dirinya.

KRTEK!

KRTEK!

"Apa kau pernah menonton 127 Hours? Awas spoiler!" balas Boruto sambil meregangkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Cih, kau akan kuhabisi di sini Uzumaki. Rasakan ini!" Issei melesat dengan tinju terarah ke kepala Boruto.

Boruto memasang kuda-kuda taijutsu Hyuuga. Menggunakan sikunya untuk mematahkan serangan Issei sekaligus sebagai pengalih perhatian (Itu lho, yang Naruto pertama kali lakukan pada Pain yang bisa menyerap jutsu),

sementara tangan lainnya bersiap menotok titik vital di leher. Fokus Issei lebih terarah pada siku Boruto yang telah mengelabuinya tanpa mengetahui bahaya datang dari arah kiri.

"Issei sudah selesai!" komentar Shikadai kala melihat aksi di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya salah seorang murid di dekat Shikadai.

Shinobi malas dan cerdas itu hanya memandang malas murid yang memberikan pertanyaan tadi.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Jika jari Boruto mengenai leher Issei, maka pertarungan berakhir," timpal Inojin.

WUSH!

TAP!

"Nani?!" Boruto melebarkan matanya kala menangkap pemandangan Issei menahan totokannya.

Issei hanya memasang senyum meremehkan.

"Jujur saja. Itu tadi membuat fokusku terpecah. Aku baru menyadarinya saat tangan kananmu hanya melewati wajahku. Dari situ kuketahui bahwa seranganmu sebenarnya dari arah kiri," jelas Issei dengan bangga diri yang amat tinggi.

Boruto hanya mendecak kesal.

"Giliranku!" Issei merangsek maju dengan uppercut. Boruto memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menghindar dan membalas dengan tendangan rendah ke kaki kiri Issei. Inang dari Ddraig itu mengangkat kakinya untuk menghindar. Kemudian dibalas dengan tendangan ke kepala Shinobi pirang di depannya.

CLING!

Sudut mata Boruto memancarkan setitik cahaya, dengan tenang ia mengangkat tangan kirinya di samping kepala yang menjadi target tendangan dari Issei.

TAP!

"Kheh, boleh juga kau, Uzumaki. Tapi kuberitahu kau, sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, karena a-"

BRAKK!

Puji diri Issei terpotong karena Boruto telah menghantam perutnya dengan bogem chakra. Boruto berpikir bahwa Issei hanyalah seorang bocah yang berlindung di belakang nama terkenal. Yang mengandalkan kalimat _**"Aku adalah Sekiryuutei, jadi hormatlah padaku"**_ atau _**"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, karena aku adalah Sekiryuutei"**_ dan lainnya. Jadi jika Boruto berhasil mengalahkan libido abnormal ini, mungkin dia akan merubah kalimat di atas menjadi _**"Kau adalah Sekiryuutei, jadi Hormatlah padaku"**_ , dan _**"Aku bisa mengalahkanmu, karena kau adalah Sekiryuutei."**_

Ya, bentuk penghinaan secara halus pada Issei si Sekiryuutei, yang mesum, bodoh, lemah, tak berpengalaman di ranjang, lebih buruk dari itu, buah zakarnya tak berbentuk.

'Kau bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari kadal merah itu, Kurama. Meski kau hanya setengah,' rubah orange ekor sembilan itu hanya menyeringai dalam tidur kala mendengar ucapan batin anak partner sejatinya.

"Boruto-kun, Azazel-sensei mengarah kemari!" peringat Denki kala melihat di monitor laptopnya yang menampilkan tayangan cctv di koridor kelas, seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam namun memiliki poni pirang di sisi depan dengan wajah yang setengah serius dan setengah mesum kala melewati siswi-siswi yang bertubuh bohai.

"Cih, lain kali kau akan kubalas Uzumaki! Jika aku mengalahkanmu, kau akan menjadi budakku! Ingat itu!"

"Heeeh...! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau jadi korbanmu. Hoi, teman-teman! Issei berubah menjadi homo!"

"Benarkah?!" tanya Mitsuki dengan pura-pura mendukung proklamasi Boruto.

"Gara-gara gagal mendapatkan gadis. Dia beralih jalur," timpal Inojin seraya menggambar Issei berciuman dengan casanova kelas sebelah, Yuuto Kiba.

Setelah gambarnya selesai, Inojin menerbangkan sketsa itu ke hadapan Issei. Semua murid di dalam kelas tertawa ngakak menikmati karya dari Inojin Yamanaka.

"Hmm, Jika aku mengalahkanmu, aku akan membiarkan King-mu itu untuk menghisap kemaluanku," lanjut Boruto dengan pose berfikir ala meletakkan tangan di dagu. Issei memerah menahan malu sekaligus amarah mendengar ucapan Boruto tadi. Tidak! Mulut Buchou hanya untuk kemaluanku! Itulah isi benaknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan Uzumaki-san!?" orang yang dilihat Denki di laptop muncul di pintu kelas.

Dia adalah Azazel. Gubernur dari Ras Da-Tenshi, dia adalah Guru Besar di Academy dalam pelajaran sparring. Juga ia adalah pelatih salah satu kelompok terkuat di Academy ini, Tim Gremory.

Ya, Tim Gremory adalah kumpulan iblis, mengapa pelatih mereka adalah malaikat jatuh? Gubernurnya lagi. Tebaklah, efek keluarga bangsawan? Hampir benar, efek jabatan keluarga yang tinggi? Tepat sekali.

Sirzech Lucifer, salah satu dari 4 Maou yang meminta Azazel untuk melatih adiknya, Rias Gremory dan timnya. Penyewaan jasa? Tentu ada imbalannya. Harta? Bukan, Tahta, uh, no no. Wait- Itu sudah pasti kawan.

Orang seperti Azazel pasti menginginkan hal itu. Tentu bukan hanya wanita, ada alasan lain.

Azazel dan Sirzech adalah sahabat, sahabat bukan dalam artian susah, senang bersama, tapi dalam artian latihan, babak belur bersama, lalu mengintip, ketahuan, babak belur bersama.

(Ok, kembali ke cerita. Action! Hei, kenapa tidak lanjut! Oh, aku lupa menekan tombol play).

"Apa kau tahu, yang kau ucapkan tadi adalah penghinaan kepada keluarga Gremory. Aku akan melaporkanmu ke Sirzech atas penghinaan ini!" Azazel berniat berbalik keluar kelas, tapi si Libido tingkat dewa menginterupsi.

"Tunggu, Azazel-sensei! Tidak perlu dilapor ke Sirzech-sama."

"Apa maksudmu Issei?" Azazel tak paham perkataan anak didiknya ini.

"Tak perlu. Tim Gremory akan menantang mereka untuk bertarung dalam sparring resmi. Jika mereka kalah, mereka akan jadi tukang bersih gedung Tim Gremory selamanya. Jika kami kalah, mereka boleh mengambil posisi kami di peringkat 2 klasemen Turnamen Will of Hero Kuoh Academy."

"...!"

Seluruh yang ada di dalam kelas terkejut mendengar tantangan langsung dari Issei, kecuali Boruto cs, Sarada yang masih dengan raut datar, Shikadai yang tertidur, Inojin sedang menggambar, Denki yang sibuk dengan laptop, Metal yang sedang push up, Mitsuki yang bermain dengan ular, dan Boruto yang hanya menyeringai sedetik dan digantikan dengan senyum ala ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku menerimanya!" terima Boruto masih dengan senyum warisan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kedua kubu masing-masing kuberi waktu 7 hari untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Sparring dalam Turnamen Will of Hero. Sekarang duduk ke tempat kalian masing-masing," Azazel mulai menduduki bangku guru di depan murid-muridnya.

Pelajaran yang membosankan pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic baru dari Author yang bernama "Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa."**

 **Masih ingatkan dengan fic "Four Kingdom Online yang ditulisnya?**

 **Oke, inilah fic kedua yang ditulis langsung sama dia. Saya hanya bertugas mengedit fic ini, tidak terlibat langsung dalam penulisannya.**

 **Maaf, jika ada kesalahan kata dalam fic ini. Sehingga saya beri tulisan warning di atasnya.**

 **Dan silahkan beri review kalian atas pendapat kalian tentang fic ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Aku Bukan Siapa-Siapa**

 **Hikasya**

 **Undur diri dulu.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Misi merampok bank

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.W.A.B (Shinobi Want To Break)**

 **Author: Aku Bukanlah Siapa-siapa.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Supranatural, Comedy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Misi merampok bank**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Oh, halo. Kita berjumpa lagi di SWAB! Chapter pertama kemarin menceritakan tentang kehidupan putra dari Uzumaki Naruto di Kuoh Academy, bertarung melawan inang dari Ddraig, hingga menerima tantangan dari Tim Gremory. Chapter 2 kali ini akan membahas tentang eksistensi Shinobi di Kuoh dan bagaimana mereka menjalani hidup di dunia baru mereka. Oke. Check it out!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika kau mendengar kata _**"Hutan"**_ , pasti pikiranmu tertuju pada sebuah tanah luas yang dihuni ratusan dan ribuan pohon. Hutan yang ada di sekitaran kota Kuoh memang banyak. Sekitar 2,3 km di utara kota Kuoh, ada sebuah wilayah hutan yang entah mengapa berbeda dengan perhutanan di kota Kuoh yang hijau nan asri. Wilayah hutan yang memiliki jenis pohon dengan diameter sangat besar dan tinggi menjulang. Daun-daun hijaunya pun agak lebih gelap dari daun pada umumnya.

Jika masuk ke dalam hutan ini, yang akan kita temui adalah cahaya yang redup, hewan-hewan buas dengan tubuh yang pertumbuhannya melewati ukuran hewan biasanya, serta aura membunuh yang kental. Belum ada satupun penduduk kota Kuoh yang mencoba masuk ke dalamnya.

Pernah dulunya, lembaga peneliti geografi Kuoh yang melakukan ekspedisi ke dalam hutan tersebut. Mereka mengirimkan 10 orang ke dalam hutan. Naasnya, hanya 1 dari 10 orang itu yang selamat, sisanya mati mengenaskan.

Sebelum mati, 1 orang yang selamat itu sempat mengucapkan 1 kata yang berhubungan dengan eksistensi militer jepang pada zaman Edo. Pasukan yang bergerak dalam gelap dengan kemampuan stealth kill. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah shinobi.

Satu orang yang selamat itu mengucapkan kata yang berhubungan dengan shinobi. Ia mengatakan.

"... Ku-Kunai...," setelah mengatakan itu, orang tersebut tewas seketika.

Kasus ini kemudian disembunyikan oleh kepolisian. Karena peristiwa itu, hutan tersebut diberi nama _ **"Shi no Mori"**_. Padahal, nama aslinya memang itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rembulan bersinar menyinari gelap gulita kota Kuoh. Termasuk wilayah Shi no Mori. Kita masuk lebih dalam ke hutan itu.

Yang terlihat kini adalah sebuah pemukiman yang luas dengan bangunan-bangunan terbuat dari kayu. Jika di kota Kuoh sedang sepi karena penduduknya sedang beristirahat, di pemukiman yang bercahayakan lampion ini justru ramai. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang melompat-lompat di cabang dan ranting pepohonan, tidur, mengasah senjata, menggambar, memukul-mukul pohon, makan, dan mengotak-atik laptop. Mereka adalah shinobi yang mendiami pemukiman itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah...

JREEENG!

Boruto dan koleganya!?

Kegiatan mereka terhenti sejenak setelah melihat seorang pria 30-an dengan wajah yang mirip Boruto, hanya saja berambut pirang pendek bersama pria berambut hitam dengan yang seumuran pria tadi, menghampiri mereka. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dua shinobi terkuat di dunia, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Semuanya berkumpul!" perintah Sasuke sukses membuat para shinobi menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan berkumpul berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Raut wajah Sasuke masih seperti biasa, datar tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum ringan memandangi satu persatu wajah penerus para sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Karena semua telah berkumpul. Aku akan memberikan misi. Kali ini adalah misi perampokan. Kita butuh persenjataan dan teknologi untuk melawan makhluk supranatural, saat ini orang tua kalian sedang berpencar ke Rusia, Tokyo, dan Amerika untuk memesan persenjataan. Jika kalian berhasil, uang itu akan ditransfer ke rekening orang tua kalian dan akan digunakan untuk membeli persenjataan itu. Kalian harus lebih dulu merampok bank sebelum keduluan para Exorcist liar dan para Da-Tenshi. Kemungkinan kalian akan bentrok dengan iblis, karena mereka pasti akan mencegah Exorcist dan Da-Tenshi itu. Usahakan bentrok tidak terjadi besar-besaran agar tidak mengundang perhatian. Paham?" Naruto selaku pemimpin shinobi menjelaskan detail dan tujuan misi kepada para penerusnya dengan singkat.

Ya, di pemukiman itu hanya ada Boruto dan teman-temannya, Naruto, Sasuke, beberapa jounin khusus Naruto, dan para Anbu Elite, Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Sakura, Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, berpencar ke Tokyo, Rusia, dan Amerika untuk mengurus persenjataan dan teknologi dari sebuah lembaga gelap yang menyediakan persenjataan khusus untuk melawan makhluk suprantural.

"Paham!" jawab mereka serentak dengan semangat.

Setelah itu, mereka mengenakan pakaian spandex berwarna hitam serta masker ketat hitam yang menutupi hidung serta rambut, lalu sebuah katana yang tersedia di punggung mereka. Kemudian beberapa senjata tambahan seperti kunai, shuriken, senbon, bom asap, granat, dan flash bomb. Khusus Boruto, dia memakai senjata tambahan yaitu 2 pistol. Boruto tertarik pada senjata ini sejak melihat para polisi Kuoh menggunakannya untuk melumpuhkan pencuri supermarket.

"Baiklah, berpencar!"`

WUSH!

WUSH!

WUSH!

"Apa menurutmu, mereka akan berhasil?" ucap Sasuke setelah kepergian para shinobi menggunakan shunshin.

Naruto hanya menatap rembulan dengan senyuman ringan,"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, artinya kau tidak percaya pada kemampuan Sarada."

Naruto segera berbalik menuju pondoknya. Sasuke hanya senyum singkat dengan memandang bulan di atasnya sambil membatin.

'Tentu saja, aku percaya pada kemampuan anakku.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sekitaran Bank Kuoh sedang sepi. Beberapa siluet manusia dan makhluk bersayap gagak tampak sedang mengintai Bank Kuoh. Siluet-siluet itu adalah Exorcist dan Da-Tenshi yang bersekongkol untuk merampok bank.

Pertanyaannya, mengapa mereka merampok bank? Itu dikarenakan di dalam bank itu disimpan sebuah batu mulia yang berharga.

Sebenarnya yang diincar dari batu itu bukanlah harganya, melainkan khasiat dari batu itu. Batu permata berwarna hijau daun ini bernama Orderly Gem.

Orderly Gem bukan gem biasa. Gem ini konon tercipta dari semangat seorang Knight yang bertempur sendirian melawan pasukan penyihir hitam di hutan hijau. Semangat knight itu tercampur dan terbawa dengan energi-energi hutan. Khasiat dari gem ini adalah dapat memberikan kekuatan regenerasi yang kuat. Itulah yang diincar komplotan Exorcist dan Da-Tenshi.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah bisa dimulai mencuri Orderly Gem itu?" tanya salah satu Exorcist pria berambut panjang.

"Ya. Sekarang penjagaan bank itu mulai melonggar. Security membolos dari shift. Ayo!" salah satu Da-Tenshi mulai bergerak diikuti komplotan di belakangnya. Sampai di depan pintu bank, salah satu Exorcist hendak menggenggam gagang pintu, namun...

DHUAR!

Naas, sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu, exorcist itu terkena lesatan bola hitam kemerahan dan tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping. Komplotan yang tersisa tiba-tiba menjauh dari pintu bank dan mengalihkan pandangan ke asal bola penghancur itu.

"Power of Destruction? Tak salah lagi, kau pasti Rias Gremory. Adik dari Maou Sirzech Lucifer!"

Yang ia lihat adalah wanita berambut merah crimson bersama empat remaja di belakangnya. Dua laki-laki, dan dua wanita.

"Wah, wah, lihat apa yang kita dapatkan di sini? Komplotan Exorcist dan Da-Tenshi ingin merampok bank? Aneh sekali," dengan sinisnya, Rias mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Komplotan di depannya hanya menggeram.

"Kheh, kau pikir kalian bisa mengalahkan kami?" malaikat jatuh mulai mengeluarkan senjata beratribut cahaya diikuti Exorcist yang memegang pedang suci tingkat menengah.

"Tidak, justru kami yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu!" Rias menguarkan aura Power of Destruction.

Akeno berganti kostum menjadi kostum miko, Kiba menggenggam Sword Birth, dan Issei yang telah bersiap-siap dengan gauntlet di tangan kirinya.

"Serang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat.

Pada puncak sebuah gedung tinggi di sekitaran Bank Kuoh, berkumpul sebuah kelompok shinobi berpakaian spandex hitam dengan katana yang tersampir di punggung mereka. Boruto tengah menyaksikan pertarungan di bawah sana sambil memakan ramen kesukaannya.

"Denki, analisa pertarungan mereka!" Boruto memberi perintah pada Denki.

Shinobi berkacamata yang ahli Iptek itu mulai beraksi dengan laptop di pangkuannya.

Di monitor terpapang karikatur pertarungan dua kubu dengan angka-angka persentase. Angka-angka itu bergerak acak dan cepat, diikuti proses loading.

 **[5%**

 **10%**

 **15%**

 **25%**

 **50%**

 **80%**

 **95%**

 **100%**

 **Analysis Complete...]**

Analisa selesai, angka-angka persentase berhenti bergerak. Di situ tertulis.

 **[Gremory Team**

 **Winning Percentage**

 **70%**

 **VS**

 **Exorcists and Fallen Angels**

 **Winning Percentage**

 **30%...]**

"Analisa selesai, persentase kemenangan tim Gremory sebesar 70%. Dan untuk exorcist dan da-tenshi sebesar 30%. Tapi, aku masih sangsi dengan data ini."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikadai?" Boruto meminta pendapat otak tim mereka.

Analisa Denki belum sepenuhnya benar, oleh karena itu dia meminta Shikadai untuk analisa kedua.

Putra shinobi termalas itu hanya berjongkok menghadap ke bawah gedung memandangi pertarungan.

"Begini. Secara kualitas, tim Gremory ada di atas, bisakah kau bayangkan Power of Destruction, Petir Suci, Pedang Iblis, Kekuatan senjutsu, dan Sekiryuutei bersatu? Akan mengerikan. Tapi, kembali ke fakta umum, kelemahan iblis adalah cahaya dan hal-hal berbau suci. Di antara tim Gremory, yang mempunyai kekuatan besar yaitu Rias, Akeno, dan Issei. Tapi, kekuatan Issei belum muncul sepenuhnya, jadi besar kemungkinan dia akan bertindak ceroboh. Berbeda dengan Rias dan Akeno. Mereka berdua terlahir dengan bakat terutama Rias. Kesimpulannya, kedua kubu masih bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk menang. Untuk kondisi sekarang mungkin bisa berbalik," tandas Shikadai.

Tidak heran jika ayahnya dan kakeknya adalah peramu strategi kala Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Sudah menjadi fakta umum di kalangan shinobi, bahkan kecerdasannya melewati Sona Sitri, Ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy.

"Seperti biasa. Analisamu sangat akurat, Shika," komentar si Putri Uchiha yang selalu mengatur kacamatanya.

"Terima kasih atas pujian merepotkannya."

Boruto tersenyum tipis menanggapi konversasi di belakangnya. Dia mengaktifkan Jougan untuk melihat seberapa besar kekuatan tim Gremory.

Yang ia lihat aura merah gelap yang menguar hebat di tim Gremory. Itu adalah Demonic Power atau Youki. Energi yang mengalir di aliran darah iblis. Jika dibandingkan, kekuatan mereka hampir mendekati kekuatan timnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke kiri. Memandang Mitsuki dan Inojin.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Bank?" tanya Boruto mengalihkan pandangan ke gedung bank.

"Clear. Semua penjaga telah lumpuh sebelum keluar pintu. Mereka ditelan oleh ular-ularku," ucap Mitsuki yang sontak membuat semuanya merinding dan meneguk ludah.

"Ba-bagaimana de-dengan batunya, Inojin?" pertanyaan tertuju pada shinobi pelukis itu, Inojin memandang tablet di tangannya.

Tablet itu menayangkan nano kamera yang terletak di mata tikus tinta ke sebuah ruangan brankas berlapis baja. Tikus tinta itu menyelinap di sela-sela pintu brankas untuk masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan itu ada puluhan lemari brankas yang tentu saja isinya adalah uang. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat batu mulia yang dicari tim Boruto dan komplotan exorcist dan da-tenshi, Orderly Gem. Mereka akan membawa batu itu ke pemukiman shinobi di Shi no Mori untuk dimanfaatkan kekuatannya. Lalu menggantinya batu permata biasa sebagai replika seolah-olah itu aslinya. Namun sebelum itu, tikus itu harus melewati ratusan laser merah yang melinduni Orderly Gem.

SYAAT!

Bagai kecepatan Raiton no Yoroi, tikus tinta Inojin melesat cepat melewati laser-laser merah dalam bentuk seperti sepintas bayangan. Sedetik kemudian, tikus tinta sampai di dekat meja.

SYUUT!

Tikus tinta itu meleleh dan membentuk tubuh penciptanya. Rupanya itu adalah bunshin Inojin yang menggunakan henge. Inojin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan gulungan fuinjutsu. Sebelum itu ia merusak CCTV dalam ruangan itu dengan meresapi CCTV tersebut dengan tinta. Inojin menyimpan Orderly Gem dalam gulungan dan menghadap ke puluhan lemari brankas.

"Waktunya untuk bersih-bersih!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yo, kembali lagi ke Aku Bukanlah Siapa-Siapa. Aku kembali. Setelah 3 bulan vakum. Masalahnya aku sedang buntu ide dan sekarang aku lagi ngikutin idolaku yang merupakan penyanyi. Kasih tau gak ya? Pokoknya dia menggunakan gitar.**

 **Untuk yang nungguin FKO. Mohon maaf, fic itu ditutup karna alasan yang tak dapat kukemukakan. Jadi aku membuat fic baru lagi deh.**

 **Sekedar saran nih buat reviewer, kalo bisa komennya jangan cuma 'lanjut' atau 'next' doang ya. Jujur saja, aku gak suka melihatnya. Kayak gua kerja siang malam seminggu dan bos gua cuma bilang 'bagus', gak ada kalimat laen. Ok. Mohon reviewnya.**


	3. Kedatangan tamu dari bulan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.W.A.B (Shinobi Want To Break)**

 **By Aku Bukanlah Siapa-Siapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Kedatangan tamu dari Bulan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Sebelum dimulai, saya ingin menggunakan OST Naruto Shippuden, Kana Boon : Silhouette sebagai opening song di fic ini.**

 **Kembali lagi di S.W.A.B**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertarungan masih berlanjut. Tim Gremory masih bertahan melawan Exorcist dan Da-Tenshi. Jika dibayangkan, Tim Gremory masih segar bugar sedangkan lawan mereka kehilangan 2 Da-Tenshi akibat serangan combo antara Rias Gremory dan Queennya Himejima Akeno. Beralih ke pertarungan solo Kiba Yuuto melawan salah satu Exorcist.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TRANK!

Bunyi logam berdenting. Casanova Kuoh Academy, Yuuto Kiba tengah beradu pedang dengan salah satu exorcist yang menggunakan pedang suci level menengah. Walaupun begitu, itu tetaplah pedang suci yang merupakan kelemahan iblis dan Kiba tak ingin tubuh super modelnya tergores bilah pedang suci tersebut.

TRANK!

"Heh, boleh juga kau bocah. Dari yang kudengar dari Valper-sama. Kau adalah produk gagal dalam proyek Pedang Suci Excalibur. Apa aku benar?"

Kuping dan alis Kiba tergerak kala mendengar kata 'Excalibur' dari ucapan lawannya. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan melesat cepat lalu mencoba menebas lawannya.

TRANK!

KRAK!

Tebasan pedang Kiba kembali diadu oleh pedang suci lawannya. Exorcist itu melebarkan matanya kala menangkap pemandangan bilah pedang sucinya retak dan terpisah dari setengah bilahnya. Fokusnya terpecah dan menjadi lengah. Ada kesempatan Kiba menusuk dada kiri Exorcist itu dengan cepat.

JLEB!

"Uhaa...!" darah segar terpancar dari mulut serta luka tusukan yang menganga di dadanya. Ia tewas seketika dan tumbang tak bernyawa. Kiba menatap datar korbannya. Ia mendesis dengan dingin.

"Aku bersumpah pada Raja Iblis. Aku akan menghancurkan 7 pedang brengsek itu demi dendam teman-temanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dragon Shot]**

BUM!

DHUAR!

"Yeahh...! Dragon Shot-ku berhasil!" si mesum melompat girang.

Serangan frontal Issei membuat 2 Da-Tenshi yang kelelahan pasca beradu fisik dengan Koneko menuju ketiadaan mutlak meninggalkan bulu-bulu gagak. Yang punya jurus tadi bersorak girang melihat serangan sihirnya yang hanya satu-satunya itu berhasil. Dia tidak menyadari sesosok makhluk bersayap hitam di belakangnya bersiap menusukkan pedang cahaya.

"Mati kau! Sekiryuutei Sialan!" jerit da-tenshi dengan pedang cahaya yang terhunus.

"Issei-kun!/Issei-senpai!"

BUM!

DHUAR!

Tapi, bukan suara tusukan yang terdengar namun suara ledakan dari tubuh Da-tenshi tadi. Tiba-tiba ia terpental dari belakang Issei secara misterius oleh bola biru raksasa yang menggilas tubuh Da-Tenshi licik tersebut. Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko menjadi lega dan bingung melihat sebuah bola energi biru menggilas tubuh Da-tenshi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dragon Shot]**

BUM!

DHUAR!

"Yeahh...! Dragon Shot-ku berhasil!"

WUSH!

'Mati kau! Sekiryuutei sialan!' umpat Da-tenshi tersebut dalam hati sembari membuat pedang cahaya, tapi karena energinya menipis jadi perlu waktu lama untuk membuatnya.

Sementara itu...

"Boruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Putri Uchiha menautkan alisnya tanda bingung melihat tangan Putra Hokage tengah memproses Rasengan. Boruto hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menjawab.

"Aku tidak mau lawanku nanti dalam kondisi cedera sementara aku sedang fit. Rasanya tidak adil untuk pertarungan secara sportif."

"T-tapi...-"

"Sarada-chan. Percayalah padaku."

"Ka-kau, Ugh. Baiklah...," Sarada mengalah.

Selama ini ia selalu menang berdebat dengan Boruto. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Boruto! Da-tenshi itu telah selesai membuat pedang cahaya!" Metal mencoba mengingatkan.

Boruto mengangguk.

 **[Kieru Rasengan]**

Setelah dirasa cukup, putra Nanadaime Hokage itu melempar Rasengan buatannya menuju tempat pertarungan Issei. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan, bola biru itu sedikit demi sedikit mengecil dan menghilang.

"Mati Kau! Sekiryuutei sialan!" pedang cahaya sedikit lagi mengenai punggung kiri Issei.

Slow motion paling lambat. Sudut pandang berganti memperlihatkan ujung pedang cahaya sekitar 3 cm dari punggung Issei, sudut pandang kemudian berputar mengitari tubuh Issei kemudian berhenti lalu memperlihatkan di depan perut Da-Tenshi muncul sebuah bola biru kecil yang semakin menambah ukurannya. Dengan ukuran sebesar bola voli, Rasengan itu melesat dan menggilas perut Da-tenshi.

BUM!

DHUAR!

"Uhaa...!" darah segar memaksa keluar dari mulut Da-tenshi.

Tubuhnya terpental jauh diikuti Rasengan yang nongkrong di tubuhnya. Membuat ia menabrak menembus bangunan-bangunan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Issei-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" sang ketua tim bersama Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba yang baru saja tiba menghampiri Issei yang masih bingung melihat da-tenshi yang akan mengeksekusinya tiba-tiba terpental.

"Ya-ya. Aku ti-tidak apa-apa," Issei hanya memasang wajah bingung namun aneh.

Juniornya, Koneko hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Hentai...," desis Koneko.

Issei tertohok.

"Uhukk. Jangan berkata seperti itu, Koneko-chan. Baik, setelah ini aku tidak akan memberikanmu kue."

"Gomen... Maaf, senpai yang tampan..."

"Nah. Gitu don-"

"... Dan hentai."

"Maaf, Issei-kun. Aku tidak sempat menolongmu," ucap Kiba dengan nada menyesal.

Perdebatan yang berakhir kemenangan 2-0 untuk Koneko. Issei hanya pundung sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah dengan ranting kayu. Rias hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi permainan kouhainya itu.

"Semuanya telah kalah. Ayo, kita masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan!" ajak Rias.

Ketiganya mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam Bank. Mereka terkejut. Melihat noda darah menempel di mana-mana. Issei hanya menutup mulutnya yang menganga melihat pemandangan horor di depannya.

Di antara genangan darah tersebut ada potongan anggota tubuh bagian bawah berupa kedua kaki lengkap dengan selangkangan, dan pinggang terpisah dari anggota tubuh lainnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal keji seperti ini?!" Issei bersembunyi di punggung Kiba.

Kiba tampak tak memperdulikan hal itu.

"Buchou. Coba periksa brankasnya," si loli putih melihat brankas dalam keadaan tertutup rapat - ingat, tikus tinta Inojin sempat mencairkan tubuhnya lalu masuk melalui celah paling sempit di pintu brankas.

"Kalian mundurlah!" Rias memproses kekuatan penghancur di tangannya.

BUM!

DHUAR!

Pintu Brankas itu hancur seketika. Memang, Power of Destruction yang berasal dari klan iblis Bael memang luar biasa. Benda sekeras apapun bisa dihancurkan. Seperti mematahkan sebuah lidi. Tapi konsep penghancur Power of Destruction tidak berlaku apabila objek yang menjadi target dilapisi sihir pertahanan tingkat tinggi. Dan Power of Destruction adalah sihir penghancur tingkat tinggi.

"A-apa-apaan ini...?!"

"Apa maksud semua ini?!"

"Loli... Melon Besar... Mesum... Tomat Bengkak... Dan Pria Cantik?" kata Issei dengan nada mengeja.

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan, yang mereka lihat adalah lemari brankas yang kosong dan Orderly Gem (replika) yang masih duduk manis di meja yang dilindungi penuh oleh laser merah. Dan... Tulisan-tulisan hitam di dinding ruangan tersebut. Tulisan-tulisan itu adalah kata-kata yang tadi dieja oleh Issei.

"Tampaknya... Perampok bank ini mengejek kita, Buchou," Kiba berpendapat.

Rias tak mengindahkan pendapat Kiba. Matanya tertuju pada Kata 'Tomat Bengkak'. Akeno menatap kata 'Melon Besar'. Koneko pada kata 'Loli'. Issei pada kata 'Mesum'. Dan Kiba... Ugh kalian bisa menebaknya.

"Siapa yang berani mengejekku dengan tulisan-tulisan ini!" Rias meluapkan kemarahannya.

Berbeda dengan Rias, Akeno menatap dadanya untuk memastikan apakah sebesar melon, dan Koneko yang mengukur tubuhnya sendiri. Issei hanya pundung dengan menggumam.

"Aku tidak mesum~ Aku tidak mesum~ Aku tidak mesum~ Aku tidak mesum~ tapi... Aku Super Mesum! Hahahahahaha...!"

"Apakah wajahku terlalu cantik?"

TES!

TES!

Setetes tinta hitam jatuh dan mendarat di seragam Rias yang menonjolkan dua raksasa. Ia terheran dan menengadahkan wajah ke atas. Yang ia lihat adalah tulisan tinta berukuran besar yang berbunyi :

 **[S . W . A . B]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pedalaman Shi no Mori, Pemukiman Shinobi.

WUSH!

WUSH!

Tim Boruto tiba di halaman rumah mereka. Walaupun tempatnya ada di pedalaman hutan namun kondisi sekitarnya cukup bagus. Mendukung dengan adanya aliran sungai sekitar 50 meter dari pemukiman mereka. Juga bisa memantau keadaan luar dari bekas menara pengawas ujian chuunin pada generasi Naruto.

"Akhirnya selesai juga...," Boruto melepas lelah dengan membaringkan diri di rumput hijau segar.

Diikuti Sarada duduk ala wanita di samping Boruto lalu Mitsuki yang duduk bersila. Ketiganya beristirahat sejenak sambil menatap rembulan purnama.

Ada sesuatu yang terbesit di benak Boruto kala bertatapan dengan bulan purnama jauh di atas mereka. Perasaan aneh berupa gelisah dan senang tercampur aduk.

Tepuk...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sarada yang melihat Boruto seperti melamun akhirnya menepuk bahunya. Boruto tersentak kemudian menatap Sarada.

"Ah. Tidak ada kok Sarada-chan," ucap Boruto yang tentu saja bohong.

Sarada mengernyitkan alisnya. Shikadai tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di belakang Boruto.

"Apa itu tentang Issei?" Shikadai berspekulasi.

Ekspresi Boruto berpikir seolah-olah dugaan Shikadai itu 50 : 50.

"Salah satunya itu," jawabnya.

Shikadai hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudah kuduga. Tak usah kau pikirkan itu. Nantinya akan mengganggumu."

"Aku tahu itu. Arigato sarannya Shika."

"Mendokusei...," inilah yang Shikadai warisi dari ayahnya.

Ketika ada yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya akan ia balas dengan kalimat favoritnya dan ayahnya.

"Sepertinya The Next Generation sedang bersantai. Apa kami berdua boleh ikut?" Boruto cs mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang.

Yang mereka lihat adalah Sang Hokage Ketujuh bersama Ketua Divisi Anbu Konoha.

"Tou-chan/ Tou-san/Hokage-sama/Sasuke-sama," jawab The Next Generation dengan formal.

Pengecualian untuk Boruto dan Sarada. Karena dua orang di belakangnya adalah ayah mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana misinya, Boruto?" tanya sang guru pribadi.

Boruto bangkit dari tidurnya lalu melaporkan.

"Berhasil, Sasuke-sensei. Kami berhasil mencuri semua uang di brankas bank bersama dengan batu mulia itu. Inojin!"

Setelah selesai laporan, Inojin maju dengan tangan menggenggam 2 buah gulungan. 1 berukuran besar dan satu berukuran kecil.

POFT!

POFT!

Dua gulungan itu meledakkan asap putih setelah dibuka. Tampak sekarung besar berisi tumpukan berbagai mata uang mulai dari Yen, Dolar, Euro, dan Poundsterling di gulungan besar. Lalu sebuah batu mulia hijau sebesar bola basket muncul di gulungan kecil.

 **[Amenominaka]**

Sasuke membuka portal dimensi menggunakan mata kirinya. Setelah itu, Inojin dan Shikadai memasukkan karung uang dan batu mulia itu ke dalam portal dimensi Amenominaka. Jougan Boruto aktif. Boruto melihat dari portal itu bahwa karung uang dan Orderly Gem berada di puncak sebuah pilar raksasa di tengah-tengah air terjun. Inilah kekuatan Jougan Boruto. Mampu melihat ruang antar dimensi.

Setelah portal tertutup. Jougan Boruto menjadi nonaktif.

"Tampaknya, generasimu-lah yang mewarisi Doujutsu itu ya? Uzumaki Naruto."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari atas mereka tepatnya dari arah bulan purnama. Di atas mereka terdapat sebuah 'panggung' kecil yang entah bagaimana bisa melayang. Panggung itu ditunggangi oleh dua orang. Orang pertama yaitu pria dewasa yang ciri-ciri jasmani dan penampilannya serba putih. Rambut putih acak-acakan, kulit putih pucat, kecuali iris matanya yang seperti memancarkan ribuan bintang kecil berwarna biru keputihan. Orang kedua hampir mirip dengan orang pertama. Yang membedakan hanya matanya yang berwarna lavender, rambut putih jabrik yang di-mohawk, serta tinggi badannya yang seukuran dengan Boruto cs. (ya, bayangkan saja Kawaki dengan rambut putih dan Byakugan).

"Toneri Ootsutsuki!" gumam Naruto.

Panggung tersebut perlahan turun mendarat.

TAP!

TAP!

"Waktu pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di bumi adalah 17 tahun yang lalu," ujar sosok pertama kala menginjakkan kaki di rumput diikuti sosok kedua.

"Ini bukanlah bumi dunia shinobi, Toneri. Kita beruntung karena hanya Shi no Mori dan Bulan saja yang terbawa kemari. 8 bulan yang lalu dunia ini dibuat gempar dengan munculnya 1 bulan lagi. Tapi 1 hari setelah itu bulan di dunia ini hancur dan bulan dari dunia shinobi yang menggantikannya."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak mau bulan-ku berurusan dengan dunia ini. Datangnya para penjelajah angkasa dengan melakukan penelitian di bulan-ku. Aku sangat marah dan akhirnya membunuh mereka. Aku tidak mau tempat tinggal keturunan Hamura-sama dimanfaatkan sebagai bahan penelitian," jelas Toneri panjang lebar.

Boruto yang masih bingung dengan interaksi ayahnya antara orang bernama Toneri ini.

"Siapa dia, Tou-chan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan putranya. Toneri pun demikian.

"Perkenalkan... Dia Toneri Ootsutsuki. Jangan berspekulasi bahwa ia komplotan dari Momoshiki dan Kinshiki. Dia berbeda. Dia adalah mantan musuh ayah saat ayah mencoba menyelamatkan bumi, ibumu, serta bibi Hanabi di bulan dunia shinobi. Sekarang ia sudah berubah dan menjadi sahabat ayah. Bisa dibilang Toneri adalah pamanmu. Apa kau tahu bahwa ia adalah keturunan klan Ootsutsuki cabang Hamura yang merupakan pewaris Byakugan dari Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Sementara untuk cabang Hagoromo adalah pewaris Sharingan dan Rinnegan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jougan-ku?"

"Untuk itulah aku datang ke sini, Uzumaki Boruto. Sekalian untuk memperkenalkan teman baru untuk kalian semua," Toneri menatap remaja laki-laki di sampingnya. Laki-laki tersebut maju di depan Toneri dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Tenrai Ootsutsuki. Aku 'anak' dari Toneri Tou-sama. Salam kenal semuanya. Mohon kerja samanya," ucapnya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Semua hanya manggut-manggut sambil menggumam 'Oh'. Tapi untuk Naruto...

"Oh... Jadi dia anak Toneri. Hmm... Tunggu?! Apa aku salah dengar?! To-Toneri pu-punya anak?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Wah, baru chapter 1, review udah di, atas 50. Arigato untuk reviewnya.**

 **Hegege. Sepertinya ketahuan ya? Benar, aku mengutip kalimat "apa kau pernah nonton 127 hours? Awas spoiler!" dari film Deadpool. Terima kasih untuk saran tentang pembuatan badan sekolah sejenis SPC untuk Kuoh Academy.**

 **Yosh! Kunjungan dari Bulan. Toneri muncul bersama 'anaknya'. Lahir darimanakah Si Tenrai ini? Apakah lahirnya kyak Mitsuki? Hehehe :V**

 **Tunggu aja.**

 **Teruslah review agar kalian dapat cerita yg menarik!**


	4. Teman baru, masalah baru

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.W.A.B (Shinobi Want To Break)**

 **By Aku Bukanlah Siapa-Siapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Teman baru, masalah baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Perkenalkan namaku Tenrai Ootsutsuki. Aku anak dari Toneri Tou-sama. Salam kenal. Mohon kerja samanya."**

 **"Oh... Jadi dia anak Toneri. Hmm... Tunggu?! Apa aku salah dengar?! To-Toneri pu-punya anak?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau serius, Dia anakmu? Siapa yang kau nikahi? Setahuku di bulan, kala itu hanya berisi kugutsu-kugutsu saja," Naruto tampak tak percaya dengan ucapan Tenrai.

Tenrai hanya memasang wajah polos tanda tak mengerti. Toneri tertawa ringan menanggapinya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku tidak menikahi siapapun. Sebenarnya dia adalah kugutsu yang kuciptakan khusus. Aku mengambil sedikit inti chakra Hamura-sama dan mencampurkannya dengan sedikit chakra murni Tenseigan dan chakra anggota klan Ootsutsuki yang disegel khusus di kuil klan Ootsutsuki. Inilah hasilnya, struktur tubuh kugutsu-nya bereinkarnasi menjadi struktur tubuh manusia tulen. Aku sendiri juga tak paham. Namun dugaanku ini pasti karena campuran chakra Hamura-sama dengan chakra Tenseigan yang merupakan mata reinkarnasi," Toneri menjelaskan bagaimana ia 'melahirkan' Tenrai.

Ya iya lah, masa menikah dengan boneka? Orochimaru saja yang gendernya tidak jelas mampu 'melahirkan' Mitsuki.

Setelah penjelasan tadi, Boruto maju selangkah menghadap Tenrai sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat.

"Namaku Uzumaki Boruto. Dan mereka yang di belakang ini adalah teman-temanku," Boruto mulai memperkenalkan diri diikuti anggota timnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sarada. Salam kenal, Tenrai-san."

"Mitsuki. Salam kenal, Tenrai-san."

"Namaku Yamanaka Inojin. Semoga kedepannya kita bisa saling kerja sama."

"Hoammm... Nara Shikadai. Salam kenal."

"Aku Metal Lee. Kobarkan masa mudamu, Tenrai-san. Dan jangan pernah gugup!"

"Ah... eto... Namaku Kaminarimon Denki. Salam kenal dan mohon kerja samanya Tenrai-kun."

Tenrai mulai menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu. Boruto cs kemudian mengajak Tenrai untuk melihat keadaan luar dari bekas menara pengawas.

Setelah Boruto dan geng beranjak pergi. Toneri melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Dan kuharap kau bisa mengabulkannya."

"Baiklah. Apa itu?" balas Naruto.

Naruto heran seorang Toneri meminta sesuatu padanya. Toneri pun menyebutkan permintaannya.

"Apakah aku... Boleh tinggal di sini?"

Naruto terkejut, sementara Sasuke juga demikian tapi dengan cepat ia tutupi dengan stay calm. Naruto berpikir, Toneri ingin tinggal di bumi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu.

"Nani?! Kau ingin tinggal disini?! Lalu bagaimana dengan bulan di sana?" Naruto melebarkan matanya seraya menunjuk bulan purnama.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memasang kekkai kuning seperti yang waktu itu untuk melindungi permukaan bulan. Siapapun yang mencoba mendekati kekkai itu akan hancur. Yang bisa membukanya hanya aku dan para kugutsu-ku yang menguasai jutsu pembuka kekkai tersebut," ucap Toneri.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi.

"Tapi kau ingin tinggal dimana? Semua pondok kami telah penuh," Sasuke angkat bicara sedari tadi diam mendengarkan. Toneri tak menjawab.

Panggung yang ia tunggangi bersama Tenrai mendekat padanya. Toneri memandang keadaan sekitar, 15 meter dari pemukiman ada sebuah tanah lapang yang sangat luas kira-kira sebesar lapangan sepak bola.

"Apa lahan itu tidak dipakai?" Toneri menunjuk tanah lapang tadi.

Naruto hanya menggangguk.

"Ya. Lahan itu tidak dipakai."

Toneri tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kalian tidak perlu tinggal di pondok. Kita akan tinggal di istana."

Naruto mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Toneri diikuti Sasuke. Panggung Toneri melesat maju ke tengah-tengah tanah lapang. Setelah itu asap putih raksasa meledak.

POFT!

BUM!

Di tengah lahan luas itu terjadi sebuah getaran yang tidak terlalu besar.

WUSH!

WUSH!

"Apa yang terjadi, Tou-chan? Aku merasakan getaran hingga ke menara pengawas. Apa itu? Musuhkah?" Boruto cs bersama Tenrai shunshin kembali ke pemukiman.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Pandangannya tertuju pada asap putih yang semakin menipis. Siluet raksasa dengan sesuatu yang besar seperti duri terlihat dari dalam asap putih tersebut.

Itu...

Adalah...

JREEENG!

Istana Toneri Ootsutsuki, lengkap dengan barikade-nya.

"Nani?! Sebuah istana?!"

"Wow!"

"Sugoi ne!"

"Keren!"

"Besar sekali!"

"Duri itu sangat panjang"

"Mendokusei~..."

Dan lainnya. Boruto cs hanya terpana dan berdecak kagum melihat kemegahan istana Toneri. Naruto pun terkejut, demikian Sasuke. Tenrai hanya biasa saja. Karena itu memang tempat tinggalnya bersama Toneri.

"Nah, Boruto dan yang lain. Ambil barang-barang kalian dan masuk ke dalam lalu kalian bisa memilih kamar sesuka hati," Toneri menawarkan.

"Arigatou paman Toneri!" Boruto dan yang lain mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kompak.

Toneri tersentuh hatinya kala dipanggil 'Paman' oleh The Next Generation. Sebuah sensasi hangat menyentuh kalbunya.

Kemudian Boruto cs. beranjak masuk ke pondok untuk mengambil barang masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istana Toneri.

Yang namanya istana pasti isinya mewah. Begitupun dengan istana Toneri. Dengan interior berarsitektur ala Eropa menambah kesan mewah pada istana ini. Istana dengan 3 tingkat memiliki tangga yang melingkar sebagai penghubung ketiga lantai. Lantai pertama untuk ruang berkumpul, dan ruang makan. Lantai kedua untuk kamar tidur. Lantai ketiga atau atap untuk mengawasi keadaan dari luar. Lantai ini khusus ditempati oleh kugutsu-kugutsu penjaga Toneri. Semua pelayan dan penjaga yang ada di tempat ini adalah kugutsu buatan Toneri sendiri.

Kugutsu pelayan mengenakan pakaian ala maid Eropa. Sedangkan untuk Kugutsu shinobi berpenampilan tertutup. Wajah mereka diperban secara keseluruhan, memakai sorban dan jubah hitam yang panjang.

"Mereka semua itu kugutsu?" Mitsuki menunjuk beberapa kugutsu pelayan sedang membersihkan istana.

"Benar. Mereka semua kugutsu. Mereka juga merasakan kelelahan seperti manusia jika bekerja terus."

"Oh. Begitu ya?"

Terlihat ketiga pria dewasa sedang duduk santai di sebuah ruangan. Memandang ke arah kelompok remaja yang sedang melihat-lihat seisi istana itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Naruto?" tanya Toneri pada Hokage ketujuh setelah anaknya dan teman-teman barunya baru saja pergi jalan-jalan melihat-lihat istana.

SLURP!

Sebelum menjawab Naruto terlebih dahulu meminum teh yang disediakan kugutsu maid Toneri.

"Apakah kau bisa membantu kami untuk melawan makhluk supranatural yaitu 3 Fraksi Religi Injil? Ketiga kubu itu membentuk aliansi untuk bertujuan agar para manusia tunduk pada religi injil saja. Padahal di dunia ini banyak sekali kepercayaan. Seperti religi Hindu-Budha di India. Mitologi Norse di Eropa Utara, Olympus di Yunani dan lain-lain. Itu artinya mereka memaksakan manusia untuk tunduk pada religi injil saja. Jika ada yang menolak mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kami juga sempat bentrok dengan fraksi iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Aku dan Sasuke yang saat itu kehabisan chakra akibat menggunakan mode terkuat kami untuk mempertahankan hutan ini berada pada 1 jalur lubang distorsi ruang dan waktu. Kami tak bisa berbuat banyak kala kami bertarung dengan mereka. Hasilnya 73 orang shinobi tewas. Sebelum pergi mereka mengatakan bahwa kalian adalah manusia sampah yang lemah dan jangan mencoba melawan kami atau tidak kalian akan mati. Mereka juga hampir membawa Hinata karena mereka tertarik padanya. Aku tanpa pikir panjang langsung membunuh mereka dengan Rasenshuriken dengan sisa chakraku," Naruto menggertakkan giginya dengan keras saat mengatakannya.

Toneri tampaknya juga terbawa. Toneri menutup matanya sejenak lalu terbuka.

"Aku akan membantu kalian. Mereka menghina shinobi keturunan Hagoromo. Secara tak langsung mereka juga menghina keturunan Hamura. Dan juga Beraninya mereka menyakiti Putri Byakugan!"

Toneri memancarkan aura membunuh dari Tenseigan. Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit terpengaruh aura membunuh tersebut.

"Maaf aku terbawa emosi," Toneri menurunkan killing intens-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba menyakiti para Shinobi di sini," balas Naruto.

"Hm. Berapa sisa para Shinobi di sini?"

"Sangat sedikit. Hanya 500 orang. 390 Jounin dan 110 Anbu. Apa kau ada saran?" jawab Sasuke meminta opini Toneri.

Toneri hanya memandang keluar lewat jendela raksasa. Terlihat ribuan kugutsu penjaga mulai berpatroli di pedalaman dan jalan masuk Shi no Mori.

"Aku hanya membawa sedikit. Hanya 2500 kugutsu shinobi. Ya, kekuatan mereka berkembang dari yang Naruto lawan dulu. Tapi, tetap saja itu masih sangat sedikit menghadapi 3 fraksi injil yang kini beraliansi dengan mitologi Hindu-Budha dan Olympus."

Ya. sejak mereka datang ke sini. 3 fraksi injil telah beraliansi dengan 2 mitologi tersebut. Tentunya semakin sulit bagi para shinobi untuk menghadapi mereka semua.

"Apa menurutmu kita harus mencari aliansi juga?" Naruto beropini.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit terang kala mendengar opini sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Kudengar-dengar saat ini fraksi Youkai tengah konflik dengan fraksi iblis terkait masalah fraksi iblis yang seenaknya mereinkarnasikan youkai-youkai yang mati terbunuh di daerah Kyoto. Dengan kita menggaet fraksi Youkai untuk bekerja sama menghadapi fraksi iblis yang juga mempunyai masalah dengan kita, itu artinya kekuatan tempur kita meningkat. Setelah itu kita harus mencari sekutu yang lain agar bisa mengimbangi kekuatan mereka," terang Sasuke yang jelas-jelas OOC-nya.

"Tak sia-sia aku mengangkatmu menjadi kapten Divisi Anbu. Tapi yang menjadi duta kita untuk hubungan diplomatik ini. Aku terbiasa dengan para kage dan daimyou. Tapi ini berbeda," Naruto tampak tak mau berurusan dengan yang namanya hubungan diplomatik.

"Bagaimana kalau Gaara saja? Dua hari lagi dia akan pulang dari Tokyo bersama Matsuri, Temari, Shikamaru, dan Kankuro. Dia cocok untuk urusan seperti ini. Tidak sepertimu yang tak bisa tenang," usulan Sasuke membuat Naruto lega. Dengan begitu ia terhindar dari yang namanya berbicara sopan dan formalitas tingkat tinggi.

"Aku setuju. Terima kasih juga atas koreksinya Sasuke."

"Kita buktikan pada dunia bahwa shinobi akan mematahkan pandangan remeh mereka," ujar Toneri.

Ketiganya menatap Purnama dari jendela, setelah itu mereka kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar Boruto.

Sang tokoh utama kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjang king size. Wajahnya terlihat lesu memandangi foto yang ia genggam. Foto gadis cantik berambut ungu dan berpenampilan serba ungu tengah tersenyum manis memeluk Boruto yang juga tersenyum. Dalam wajah lesu Boruto menggumam lemah.

"Kapan kau pulang...? Aku merindukanmu... Aku ingin kau menyemangatiku bersama Hima-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Tou-chan di Turnamen nanti."

Ah, tampaknya tokoh utama kita sedang galau. LDR, kah? Hohoho... tentu saja.

Dalam benaknya, suara indah gadis itu terngiang bersamaan dengan memori-memori indah Boruto.

 **'Boruto-kun jangan terlalu makan banyak ramen. Nanti pertumbuhanmu lambat.'**

 **'Boruto-kun, ayo cepat tidur. Tidak baik berada di luar malam-malam begini, nanti kamu sakit.'**

 **'Boruto-kun, ayo buka mulutnya. Aaaa.'**

Memori-memori indah bersama gadis berambut ungu itu tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum. Dengan segera ia menarik selimut untuk tidur sambil memeluk foto tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu hotel di San Francisco, Amerika Serikat.

Dari Jepang kita meluncur jauh ke timur di Amerika Serikat, tepatnya Kota San Francisco. Kota Metropolitan yang terkenal dengan Jembatan Merah.

Di dalam suatu kamar hotel San Francisc, terlihat seorang gadis remaja berambut ungu panjang tengah bersolek di depan meja rias yang di atasnya terdapat barang-barang kosmetik. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah kalung dengan mata kalungnya berbentuk hati.

WUSH!

Angin berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka, menghempaskan kalung hati itu dari genggaman sang gadis. Ia tersentak kala kalung itu terlepas. Kalung itu jatuh dan entah mengapa terpakai secara ajaib pada foto di dekat barang-barang kosmetik. Mata kalungnya tepat menutupi wajah remaja pria berambut pirang ahoge di foto tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengambil kalung itu kemudian memakainya. Ia menuju ke arah jendela yang terbuka untuk ditutup. Tapi sebelum itu ia menatap ke arah bulan yang baru muncul di petang hari.

'Boruto-kun. Aku juga merindukanmu...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu gedung di Kuoh Academy.

Dari San Francisco kita kembali lagi ke Jepang di Kota Kuoh.

Kuoh Academy adalah sekolah bagi mereka yang ingin menjadi pahlawan. Sekolah ini milik Keluarga Gremory dan Sitri selaku pemimpin wilayah Kota Kuoh. Di sudut sekolah terdapat sebuah gedung tua yang tak terurus, tapi itu hanya bagian luar. 180 derajat berbeda dengan isi dalamnya. Sangat mewah dengan interior ala Eropa Timur.

Terlihat Tim Gremory sedang beristirahat. Akeno yang sedang tidur, Koneko yang sedang makan kue, Kiba yang sedang mengusap bilah pedangnya, dan Issei yang duduk menghadap Rias.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Buchou," Sekiryuutei mesum baru saja selesai menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Boruto waktu itu pada Rias Gremory selaku ketua Tim Gremory tapi memang sifat dasar iblis, Issei mengubah ceritanya menjadi Boruto yang memulai duluan.

Raut amarah tercetak di wajah cantik Rias. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia baru saja selesai menghabisi Exorcist dan Da-tenshi. Sekarang ia dihadapkan oleh masalah baru lagi.

"Berani sekali dia menyakiti pionku yang manis ini! Dia tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa?"

"Karena itulah, buchou. Aku ingin membalas perbuatan Uzumaki sialan itu. Akan kutunjukkan padanya kekuatan sejati Sekiryuutei. Akan kubuat ia menyesal berurusan dengan kita!"

Rias berdiri dari duduknya. Dan itu membuat dadanya sedikit terguncang. Raut wajah Issei berubah dari sombong menjadi aneh menjijikan.

"Besok kita akan latihan pemantapan serangan sihir kita! Akan kuhancurkan tim Uzumaki Boruto itu!" proklamir Rias dengan wibawa.

Kiba dan Koneko mengangguk "Hm". Raut wajah Issei masih tak berubah. Rias yakin dirinya akan menghancurkan Boruto cs.

Oh, kau sungguh salah, Rias. Waktunya para Shinobi untuk menunjukkan taringnya.

SRING!

Lingkaran sihir tercipta di dekat Rias. Lingkaran itu mengeluarkan sesosok wanita berpakaian maid berambut panjang abu-abu dengan dada yang sempurna. Rias mengenalinya. Ia adalah Grayfia Lucifuge istri Maou Sirzech Lucifer, kakaknya. Ia adalah The Strongest Queen di Underworld. Pengguna sihir air dan es terhebat kedua setelah Maou Serafall Leviathan.

"Maaf, mengganggu Rias-ojousama. Hamba membawa berita dari Sirzech-sama. Ada suatu energi asing yang meluncur dari langit menuju Hutan Utara Kuoh," Grayfia melaporkan berita itu dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Rias terkejut. Ia tidak merasakan sesuatu dari tadi. Dan sekarang ada berita Wilayah Kuoh dimasuki sesuatu dengan energi asing?

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Arigato, Grayfia-neesama."

"Hamba mohon undur diri," setelah itu, Grayfia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Rias menatap tim-nya.

"Minna. Kita ada pekerjaan lagi dari Nii-sama."

"Hai'/Hm!"

SRING!

Semua kecuali Akeno menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir merah. Sepertinya akan ada yang mendapat salam pembuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shi no Mori, sekitar

Jalan masuk bagian selatan.

SRING!

Lingkaran sihir merah muncul kembali. Kali ini di bagian selatan Shi no Mori.

Rias memandangi keadaan sekitar di dalam hutan. Agak mencekam. Koneko mengaktifkan Senjutsu untuk merasakan aura di dalam hutan. Gadis loli itu berkeringat dingin dan ketakutan saat merasakan aura gelap dan membunuh di dalam hutan. Insting kucingnya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia pergi dari sini. Ya, Hokage pertama menciptakan hutan ini dengan kebencian yang kuat kala bertarung dengan Madara. Sampai sekarang aura itu tetap melekat pada hutan ini.

"Bu-buchou... Aura gelap hutan ini membuatku berkeringat dingin," Koneko ketakutan.

Rias pun merasakan demikian. Tapi, di depan anak buahnya ia harus jaim dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kiba mencoba menebang salah satu batang pohon dengan pedangnya. Hasilnya butuh 5 kali tebasan. Biasanya Kiba hanya membutuhkan sekali tebas untuk merubuhkan pohon besar sekalipun. Issei yang dari tadi bengong melihat ke dalam hutan tiba-tiba insting naganya merasakan sesuatu bergerak sangat cepat di dalam hutan.

"Buchou... Instingku merasakan ada sesuatu bergerak sangat cepat di dalam hutan!"

Rias yang mendengar pion-nya itu langsung bersiaga dengan aura Power of Destruction, Kiba dengan pedang iblis-nya. Koneko dengan senjutsunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitu ya? Jadi adik Maou itu bersama kelompoknya menuju kemari," Toneri dalam kamarnya menggumam kala benaknya menerima informasi dari shinobi kugutsu yang tengah mengawasi Tim Gremory.

'Lumpuhkan mereka! Jangan biarkan mereka masuk! Setelah itu pasang kekkai seperti yang di bulan!' Toneri mengirim pesan telepati pada shinobi-shinobi kugutsu-nya.

Toneri membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan mata Tenseigan terpancar indah.

"Kalian telah _ **'membangunkan seekor naga yang tidur'**_..." ucapnya sebelum Tenseigan indah itu tertutup rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Akan dilanjutkan ke chapter 5.**

 **Ditunggu saja.**

 **Aku Bukanlah Siapa-Siapa Out**!


	5. Turnamen dimulai

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk kedepan pakai opening song. Naruto shippuden Opening 16, Kana Boon - Silhouette**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fix Music**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Terlihat Boruto membuka matanya dengan mode Jougan, digantikan wajah Sarada dengan mata Sharingan, lalu wajah Mitsuki, wajah Naruto, wajah Sasuke, dan wajah Kokabiel, gambar menjadi pecah kemudian memperlihatkan wajah yang berada dalam kegelapan, dan memiliki rambut putih yang berkibar).**

 _ **Isse no se de fumikomu gōrain bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu**_

 **(Gambar menampilkan judul fic ini, dengan background kota Kuoh, Mekai, Grigory, dan Surga. Lalu memperlihatkan Boruto dari atap Kuoh Academy menatap ke halaman sekolah dengan mata Jougan. Lalu menampilkan Naruto dan Sasuke dari belakang yang berada di balkon istana Toneri menatap jauh ke Shi no Mori).**

 _ **Issen koete furikaeruto mō nai bokura wa**_

 _ **Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu**_

 **(Gambar berganti menampilkan Issei yang cukup lama menatap keluar jendela dari Gedung Tim Gremory, kemudian beranjak pergi).**

 _ **Udatte udatte udatteku**_

 _ **Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa**_

 **(Layar memperlihat gambar Boruto yang di-zoom in dan zoom out berulang kali, berdiri di halaman Kuoh Academy di panas terik. Keringat mengalir dari dahi, pelipis, rahang, dan jatuh menyentuh tanah).**

 _ **Oboetenai koto mo takusan attadarou**_

 _ **Daremo kare mo shiruetto**_

 **(Setelah itu, Boruto mulai berlari dari masa ia kecil, lalu lari berganti dengan masa ia genin, lalu berganti lagi menjadi dewasa, berganti lagi hingga tubuhnya terbungkus aura emas).**

 _ **Daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni naru nda**_

 _ **Don'na toki mo hanasazu ni**_

 **(Gambar memperlihatkan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam mode terkuat menembakkan rasenshuriken dan panah Indra ke arah pasukan Sirzech dan Azazel. Sakura menghancurkan dinding es Grayfia dengan pukulan mautnya, Hinata yang memblok tombak es Serafall dengan Juho Soushiken, serta Toneri dan Tenrai dalam mode Tenseigan menembakkan bola-bola cahaya ke arah Kokabiel dan 3 Cerberus).**

 _ **Mamori tsudzukeyou soshitara itsu no hi ni ka**_

 _ **Nanimo kamo o waraeru-sa**_

 **(Gambar menampilkan Kurama yang dikendalikan Boruto dilapisi dan ditunggangi oleh Susano'o Sarada. Mereka berdua mengejar makhluk yang terbang dengan sayap. Kurama menembakkan renzoku bijuu dama, namun makhluk bersayap itu menangkisnya dengan lingkaran sihir putih, dari arah lain Susano'o Sarada mencoba menebas makhluk bersayap itu dengan pedang, tapi lagi-lagi makhluk bersayap mampu menangkisnya menggunakan lingkaran sihir putih).**

 _ **Hirari to hirari to matteru**_

 _ **Konoha ga tonde yuku**_

 **(Gambar berganti memperlihatkan ratusan ribu pasukan aliansi penentang 3 fraksi injil yang dipimpin Boruto yang memegang katana saling berhadapan dengan ratusan ribu pasukan 3 fraksi yang dipimpin Issei yang memegang Ascalon. Langit di atas mereka tiba berubah dari hitam menjadi merah pekat. Sesuatu meluncur dari langit lalu meledak saat mendarat. Boruto mengaktifkan Mode Jougan lalu melesat kedepan. Diikuti Issei mengaktifkan Juggernaut Drive lalu terbang cepat ke arah ledakan sesuatu tadi. Gambar berhenti bergerak kala mereka mulai berhadapan).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic Music End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SWAB (Shinobi Want To Break)**

 **By Aku Bukanlah Siapa-Siapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Turnamen dimulai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuoh Academy.

SRING!

BRUK!

Lingkaran sihir besar tercipta di dalam Gedung Tim Gremory. Dan memuntahkan Rias dan kelompoknya terjatuh tak beraturan. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal dengan luka lecet sana-sini. Mereka habis bertarung dengan para shinobi kugutsu Toneri yang terus menyerang mereka dengan bola cahaya yang dapat meledak dan itu yang membuat mereka memilih mundur. Rias pertama bangkit dan membaringkan tubuh seksinya di sofa serta diikuti Akeno. Kiba bergerak 'ngesot' menuju tembok terdekat dan menyandarkan tubuh sembari mengatur nafas, Issei hanya terbaring telentang di lantai juga mengatur nafas. Koneko yang mempunyai fisik yang kuat mampu bangkit dan berbaring di sofa.

"Ku-kuso! Me-mereka kuat s-sekali!" Issei menepuk lantai dengan kesal.

Ia tadi berkali-kali hampir terkena ledakan bola cahaya dan hanya dua kali kena.

"Kau benar Issei-kun. Aku tidak bisa menandingi kecepatannya," Kiba setuju dengan Issei.

Speed dari shinobi kugutsu Toneri membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak melawan mereka walaupun ia menggunakan kecepatan tercepatnya. Sementara sang ketua hanya diam mendengarkan pendapat dua anggotanya. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air di meja lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu ia mulai bicara.

"Siapapun mereka... Yang pasti mereka telah mengancam wilayah Kuoh dan menyerang kita. Itu membuktikan pula mereka adalah musuh. Besok kita akan melaporkannya pada Nii-sama."

"Hai' buchou!" jawab mereka kompak.

Rias hanya tersenyum ringan. Bangkit dari sofa untuk menuju kamarnya demikian pula dengan anggotanya.

Ya, gedung ini adalah basecamp mereka. Bisa digunakan untuk istirahat, berdiskusi, tidur dan lainnya.

"Oyasumi Minna."

"Oyasumi, Buchou."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las Vegas. Amerika Serikat.

Di suatu kasino mewah.

Kita berganti tempat menuju Kota Las Vegas. Kota yang dijuluki Kota "Seribu Kasino".

Seperti julukannya, kota ini memiliki ribuan Kasino terkenal di dunia dan memiliki hotel-hotel dan apartemen kelas dunia pula.

Di suatu kasino yang terletak di pusat kota, suasana di dalam kasino itu tengah ramai. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana kondisi di dalam. Berisik, orang-orang mabuk, bermain mesin judi, penari tiang yang bajunya belum selesai dijahit, dan... Oh seseorang yang berotot, negro, dan berambut pirang putih klimis berpenampilan tradisional ala Jepang. Dialah yang menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam kasino itu. Duduk di sebuah singgasana mewah dengan dayang-dayang seksi nan montok di kiri-kanan, dua ajudan berotot ala Arnold 'Terminator' yang berdiri di belakang singgasana. Serta ratusan orang-orang bertuxedo dan cabe-cabean bule di sekelilingnya menenteng minuman sambil tertawa mendengar humor 'Amerika' dari pria berotot tersebut.

"Kemudian Jack, maksudku Jack The River. Bukan Jack The Ripper, oke?"

"Hahahaha..."

"Kemudian Jack The River menghampiriku dan berkata 'Hei Bee. How the Fuck are you? Kau ada 'game' malam ini?'."

Game yang dimaksud adalah kegiatan atau acara.

"Lalu aku menjawab,'Yeah. I'm fucking good. Oh 'game' malam ini aku akan meniduri ibumu lalu menjebol 'tembok' Berlin pacarmu itu, dasar payah, dasar lemah'."

"Hahaha..."

"Setelah itu, aku-" ucapannya terputus karena tiba-tiba seseorang bertuxedo berkepala botak dan kacamata hitam menghampirinya lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Pria berotot itu tersentak tapi segera kembali ke mode santainya.

"Maaf, para bajingan sekalian. Tampaknya ada 'domba' yang ingin menemuiku. Aku tinggal sebentar ya. Nikmati pestanya!" pria berotot itu segera meninggalkan kerumunan para 'bajingan' tadi. Menerobos para pengunjung sambil berkata,'Permisi teman. Beri aku jalan atau aku akan 'menyengatmu'. Menuju ke salah satu sudut yang agak sepi dari kerumunan.

Tampak ada dua pria sedang menunggu di sudut sepi tersebut. Pria pertama berpenampilan tuxedo silver yang tidak dikancing memperlihatkan kemeja hitamnya dan memakai masker kesehatan berwarna hitam serta berambut putih. Pria kedua berpenampilan tuxedo hijau tua, berambut mangkok mengkilap serta beralis tebal. Pria berotot itu sangat mengenal dua orang ini. Dua orang yang menjadi temannya kala berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia asalnya. Dua orang yang dijuluki 'Ninja Peniru' dan 'Monster Hijau'.

"Yo! Long time no see. Kakashi, Gai!" ucap si pria berotot.

Dua orang tadi mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara.

"Long time no see too, Killer Bee. Kau banyak berubah ya semenjak menjadi rapper terkenal dan produser musik rap. Bagaimana kabarmu?" jawab pria bermasker atau Kakashi.

"Yeah. I'm fucking good. Sekarang aku sukses besar setelah menjadi rapper. Aku dengar-dengar kau menjadi penulis novel +18 dan pemilik perusahaan produk masker kesehatan. Kau juga sukses besar rupanya. Hahaha... Selamat-selamat...," balas Killer Bee mulai duduk di hadapan Kakashi dan Gai.

"Jangan lupakan aku juga, Bee! Aku juga menjadi pelatih Lee dalam kompetisi UFC dan selalu menang. Berkat itu aku dan Lee mempunyai modal untuk membangun Gym serta Dojo lalu perusahaan produk olahraga 'Green Beast' kau tahu?" Gai tak mau kalah untuk membeberkan kesuksesannya. Bee hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya.

"Hahaha itu bagus juga. Oh, hei Natasha! Berikan kami bertiga 'Blowjob!'," Bee meminta pelayan seksi di kasino itu yang kebetulan lewat untuk memberikan blowjob.

Tunggu, jangan salah pengertian. Blowjob yang dikenal di kasino ini adalah minuman. Minuman campuran yang apabila diminum akan memberikan efek sensasi 'menyenangkan' seperti di'blowjob'. Pelayan bernama Natasha itu hanya mengacungkan tangan membentuk 'O' yang berarti 'Oke'.

"Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau menyuruh pelayan tadi melakukan itu," Kakashi beropini.

Lagi-lagi Bee hanya terkekeh. Sementara Gai hanya menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Hahaha... Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan jauh-jauh datang kemari? Bakayaro konoyaro," tanya Bee menuju topik konversasi ini.

"Ini, tentang Naruto dan yang lainnya. Yah, Naruto akan segera memulainya. Para iblis dan malaikat jatuh mulai gencar mencari keberadaan mereka setelah sempat bertarung dengan mereka. Kita bertiga tentu melihat para iblis dan malaikat jatuh itu berusaha menghabisi kita dan bahkan mencoba membawa Hinata, beruntung Naruto dan Sasuke menghabisi mereka dengan sisa-sisa chakra mereka. Kita bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Kemudian kita memperbaikinya dan membuat pemukiman di Shi no Mori. Beberapa bulan setelah itu, anak Tuan Kaminarimon menemukan 3 website lembaga yang menyediakan senjata-senjata khusus untuk melawan para makhluk supranatural itu. Kemudian kita pamit untuk berpencar mencari dana untuk membeli senjata mereka yang cukup mahal. Aku sendiri terbang dari Miami lalu sampai di sini janjian dengan Gai yang naik pesawat dari Los Angeles. Lalu kami berdua menuju ke sini untuk menemuimu," Kakashi menjelaskan dengan singkat asal mula mereka menjadi sukses. Meskipun telah berhasil, mereka tentu tak lupa identitas mereka sebagai Shinobi.

"Aku tahu itu. Penghasilanku 6 miliar dolar sebulan. Sebulan sekali aku mengirimkan dana sebesar 1 miliar dolar. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Bee bertanya tanpa rap. Mencoba mendengar perbandingan.

"Ya! Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau Kompetisi MMA banyak peminatnya di Amerika. Aku dan Lee masing-masing menyumbang 400 dan 500 juta," ucap Gai dengan semangatnya yang 'masa muda'.

"Haaah... Penjualan lanjutan novel Icha-Icha Jiraiya-sensei sangat berhasil. Anak-anak muda hingga orang tua menggemarinya. Ditambah masker kesehatanku ini. Aku menyumbang 1,5 miliar saja," jawab Kakashi dengan enteng seolah-olah 1,5 miliar dolar itu tidak berharga sama sekali. Gai terdecak kagum mendengar prestasi rivalnya ini. Bee tertawa ringan (lagi) mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

Wow, bung jika kalian jadi mereka bertiga. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan harta sebanyak itu?

"Ini dia! Blowjob untuk tamu istimewa Lord Bee!" Natasha membawa baki platinum berisi 3 gelas kaca yang isinya adalah cairan berwarna cokelat terang dengan krim putih sebagai toping.

"Thanks Natasha. Kembali ke kandangmu."

"Baik, Lord Bee," Natasha beranjak pergi dari sudut tempat nongkrong Kakasi, Gai dan Bee.

"Wow, Bee! Minuman ini membuatku serasa di blowjob!" ujar Kakashi yang entah bagaimana caranya minuman di gelasnya kini tinggal setengah.

"Kau benar, Kakashi. Sensasinya nikmat dan menyenangkan!" timpal Gai usai meminumnya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama, akhirnya tiba di puncak acara perayaan kesuksesan KBME (Killer Bee Music Entertainment). Hadirnya 2 penyanyi asal Puerto Rico yang memviralkan lagu berbahasa spanyol, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luis Fonsi dan Daddy Yankee dengan lagu Despacito. Dilanjutkan dengan penampilan music rap Killer Bee dengan lagunya berjudul Bakayaro, Konoyaro. Mereka bertiga larut dalam hingar bingar pesta tersebut hingga pukul 6 pagi (mungkin di sana masih waktu fajar).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuoh Academy.

Lintas negara kembali kita lakukan. Mungkin cerita ini ada LDR antara Jepang dan Amerika. Kemungkinan negara-negara lain akan ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

Pagi di Kuoh Academy terlihat ramai. Pasalnya hari ini pelajaran ditiadakan, karena paruh musim kedua Turnamen Will of Hero Kuoh Academy akan segera bergulir. Waktunya masing-masing individu dan tim untuk pembuktian diri. Jenis pertarungan di turnamen ini ada 2, yaitu Single Battle dan Team Battle. Format untuk Single Battle adalah bebas. Artinya dua orang dalam tim yang sama bisa saja saling bertarung. Sementara untuk Team Battle sudah jelas, yaitu pertarungan antar tim.

Pertarungan ini disaksikan oleh para pemimpin dan petinggi 3 fraksi. Ada 4 Maou, Gubernur Da-Tenshi, dan Malaikat tertinggi Surga. Khusus untuk tim Boruto, ini pertama kalinya, ayahnya dan Sasuke datang menyaksikan pertandingannya. Ditambah belakangan ini, Toneri ikut membantu latihan mereka.

"Para hadirin sekalian. Beri sambutan yang meriah pada tamu istimewa pada upacara pembukaan turnamen Will of Hero Kuoh Academy. Empat Maou yang sangat hebat, Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, dan Falbium Asmodeus!" sang MC acara meminta para hadirin untuk menyambut 4 Maou yang merupakan penguasa di wilayah Kota Kuoh.

"HOAAAA...!"

Terlihat di tribun kehormatan, 4 Maou itu sedang berdiri membalas sambutan meriah dari para murid. Tribun itu dijaga ketat oleh para penjaga dari 3 fraksi.

Jauh di hadapan tribun kehormatan terdapat sebuah tribun yang diperuntukkan untuk pengunjung serta orang tua murid. Tampak di sudut kiri atas tribun tersebut, Sasuke duduk mengawasi tribun kehormatan dengan menggunakan dua mata saktinya yang ditutupi kacamata hitam. Di sudut kanan atas, ada Naruto juga yang turut mengawasi tribun kehormatan.

"Selanjutnya, berikan tepuk tangan yang gemuruh untuk fraksi Da-Tenshi beserta jajarannya! Azazel, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Shemhazai, dan Tobio 'The Slash Dog'!"

"HOAAAA...!"

Di sisi kiri tribun kehormatan berdiri sebuah tribun yang cukup mewah diisi oleh orang-orang yang disebutkan tadi. Azazel sebagai gubernur, Kokabiel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai sebagai petinggi, dan Tobio 'The Slash Dog' pemegang Sacred Gear Longinus Canis Lykaon sebagai salah satu prajurit terbaik Da-tenshi yang juga merupakan alumni Kuoh Academy.

"Berikan penghormatan setinggi-tingginya pada perwakilan fraksi Tenshi. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, dan Dulio 'The Joker'!"

"HOAAAA...!"

Suara para penonton pun bergemuruh di tempat itu. Maka dimulailah acara utamanya yaitu Sirzech, Azazel dan Michael yang memberikan 'sepatah dua kata' yang sangat menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Sirzech, Azazel, dan Michael memberikan 'sepatah dua kata' - meskipun kenyataannya panjang - maka dimulailah acara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para penonton.

Mc pun kembali berbicara dan menggema ke seantero tempat itu.

"Baik... Untuk pertandingan pertama adalah Single Battle! Bagi yang namanya muncul di layar LED. Silahkan menuju ke lingkaran sihir yang ada di tengah. Baik, acak!"

Layar LED mulai mengacak satu persatu nama para peserta yang ikut dalam Single Battle. Tim Boruto hanya mengutus 1 orang. Dan itu adalah...

CKLING!

Layar LED berhenti. Dan menampilkan nama serta foto peserta yang bertanding.

JREEENG!

 **[Metal Lee VS Toujou Koneko]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yosh. Pertandingan pertama Monster Hijau vs Kucing Putih.**

 **Berikan review yang sebanyak-banyaknya agar kalian mendapat cerita yang menarik.**


End file.
